


Somebody's Knocking

by IvanW



Series: Song Inspired Fics [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Spock, Explicit Sexual Content, Flash - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Song fic, Starfleet Academy, Top Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Based on the song, Somebody's Knocking by Terri Gibbs





	Somebody's Knocking

Spock looked up at the knock at his door. He glanced back at his PADD with a slight frown. He was not expecting anyone, however, he could use a break from the tediousness of grading cadet’s papers.

The knock sounded again.

He set his PADD down, rose from his couch, and went to the door. He peered out the peephole.

Standing on the other side of door was surely the vision of the Terran devil. Golden hair, blue eyes, a smile that would slay anyone. He wore blue jeans and a red plaid flannel shirt.

“Spock, are you in there?”

His pulse sped up at the words and he leaned his forehead against the door. HE could not believe he had shown up at his door like this.

“Come on. Open the door.”

Spock stepped back and opened. “Cadet…”

The smile widened. “Professor.”

Cadet Kirk walked into Spock’s apartment. He stopped just inside the entrance, looking around. “Nice. I really like it.”

“Cadet Kirk…”

He turned to face Spock. “Jim. Remember?”

Spock exhaled. “I recall.”

Jim stepped closer. “What else do you recall?”

Spock shook his head. “I was…grading tests.”

“You can do that any time.”

“I did not expect you.”

“No? I said. We can have this. Each other. Together. One night.”

The denial died on Spock’s lips. How was he supposed to respond? Or resist?”

“You shouldn’t,” Jim said. He put his hands on Spock’s arms. “Don’t resist. You know you don’t really want to.” He leaned in close to Spock’s ear, making Spock shiver. “I can make it so good for you.”

Spock felt feverish. Strange. He normally didn’t get this heated. But yes, Jim’s presence, whispers, made him hot. Filled him with…longing.

“Your bedroom?”

Spock’s tongue darted out to trace across his lips. Before he could stop the word from moving past his mouth, he said, “Yes.”

Jim’s smile turned predatory. “Good choice, Professor. Come on.”

Spock found himself following Jim into his own bedroom, which was a little illogical. But Jim had a sort of command vibe that Spock could not or would not deny.

Jim turned to face Spock as soon as he entered the bedroom. “You’re so incredibly hot. I can’t wait to fuck you.”

Spock knew he was blushing by the way his face got even hotter, which he hadn’t thought possible. “Cadet…”

Jim drew him close, pulling him into his arms. “Are you really going to call me Cadet at this moment, _Professor_?”

He swallowed heavily. “Jim. Is this wise?”

Jim shrugged. “Who knows? Who cares? It’s time to live a little, Spock. Come on.”

Jim pulled Spock toward the bed, already yanking off Spock’s clothes.

“But…”

Jim grinned. “Got it. I came prepared.”

Spock felt himself be pushed onto his bed as Jim hovered over him. “It is you who are hot,” Spock heard his own voice say.

“I’ll show you.”

Jim took his shirt off and discarded it across the room. Spock found himself staring at the human’s sculpted chest.

“Like what you see?”

“Affirmative.”

Jim chuckled. “”You are just so cute. I want you.”

Spock’s breath hitched as Jim removed the rest of their clothes and then produced a vial of oil.

He watched as Jim slicked up his fingers and then moved them toward Spock’s hole. Those blue eyes were so intense, so passionate, it was almost…daunting.

Spock sucked in a breath as Jim inserted fingers inside him. He was slow and gentle with it. Jim leaned over him, kissing him softly, deeply. After several moments, Jim’s fingers slipped out.

“Okay?”

Spock merely nodded, unable to find the words.

Jim wrapped his hand around Spock’s erection, stroking him, sliding his grip across the hardness until Spock gasped, nearly close to begging for release.

The human male then placed himself between Spock’s legs, lifting them up. His gaze captured Spock’s as he pushed inside, fully embedding himself within Spock.

“God,” Jim groaned, leaning down to capture Spock’s hands with his as he thrust inside him, harder, deeper, with every thrust.

Soon Spock could do nothing but feel. Feel Jim, feel ecstasy.

And as Spock could no longer hold back the sweet release of his body’s fluid, he heard Jim gasp his name as he poured inside him.

In the morning, Spock woke to an empty bed and just an indentation in the mattress to indicate that Jim had ever been there. Well, that and an almost pleasant soreness throughout his own body. 

He found himself feeling disappointment that perhaps Jim had really meant his words of one night.

Then the bathroom door opened and Spock sat up. Jim stood at the foot of the bed, dressed in his Cadet’s uniform. Which Spock wondered where he had even gotten it since he’d arrived in jeans. He was smiling.

“Good morning. Look, I’ve got an early class, so I have to go.”

Spock made himself nod.

“But…see you this afternoon after classes?”

He nodded again.

“Dinner? You want to go out for dinner?”

“Actually I will make dinner here.” Spock felt a little bashful in suggesting such a thing. But on the other hand…it was nice to take a chance. And even nicer that Jim was still here. Perhaps he was not the devil after all. “Then after, you can, stay.”

Jim’s smile widened and he walked over to lean down to kiss Spock’s mouth. “Now that sounds like a great plan. See you later, Professor.”

“Yes.” Spock paused. “Jim.”

Jim laughed, though Spock knew not why, and then departed Spock’s apartment.

He would have to get out of bed himself soon to shower and prepare for class. But for now he was content to analyze his future. It was suddenly most bright.


End file.
